The present invention relates to the art of TV channel selector assemblies and, more specifically, to an assembly having a numeric keyboard wherein the channel is selected by activating one or two keys corresponding to the desired channel number.
Numeric keyboard TV selector assemblies are not, per se, novel. Typically, the keyboard would include digits zero through nine inclusive for selecting any UHF or VHF channel. However in one known system, to change a channel of only one digit one has to first activate the "zero" key to set-up the control circuitry for the second digit. In another known system, the keyboard includes an "enter" key which must be activated prior to entering the selected channel. Both of these known systems have certain inconveniences. The control circuitry has added complexity, since three keys must be activated for a two digit channel and two keys must be activated for a single digit channel. Furthermore, the operator is inconvenienced by having to select a channel in an unnatural fashion.
To the knowledge of the inventor, no keyboard selector assembly is known of the type described and claimed herein.